Fiber array connectors are commonly employed to terminate multi-fiber fiber optic cables. Such connectors require that the fibers of the cable be arranged in a row or side-by- side, aligned configuration. In some cases, multiple, stacked layers or rows of fibers may be used. One method for providing fibers so arranged is to use ribbonized cabling. However, ribbonized cabling may suffer from drawbacks in bendability and cost. Another method is to use loose tube fiber cabling, ribbonize a relatively long section (e.g., from about 2 to 8 inches) of the fibers and install furcation tubing and other components on the cabling. This method using furcation tubing may suffer from various drawbacks in cost, bendability, installation requirements, etc. For example, epoxy typically must be used to secure a transition between the cable and the furcation tubing.